


Revelation

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Post-Civil War. Tony wants to know more about Winter Soldier, that's why he's returning to Siberia.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: NSFW!


End file.
